Come Back To Me
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Voyage of the Dawn Treader moviebased:  Caspian stops Lucy right before she leaves to go back home. He has a confession.  Alernate Ending.


**I went to go see Voyage of the Dawn Treader tonight and afterwards just had to write this. I know it's not perfect because I wrote it in less than an hour but I had to share it and I hope you guys review.**

**This isn't my normal story since I usually do Lucy/Tumnus but I decided to do a Lucy/Caspian. Let me know if I should do a sequel and any ideas I could use.**

**Poor Tumnus I feel bad for you buddy =)**

**Come Back To Me**

"Lucy, wait!" Caspian called out as Lucy was about to step through the rising water that would lead her, Edmund, and Eustace home.

Lucy turned around swiftly, hair wiping her face. She was very puzzled at why the reason Caspian would be calling her back. She stood there a minute and stared at him in question.

Caspian suddenly ran towards her and to Lucy's complete surprise caught her up in his arms again.

"Caspian?" Lucy gasped in shock. What was he doing?

"I can't let you go back until I speak to you." Caspian pulled her back to arms length and stared into her wide eyes.

"Speak to me?" Lucy stared at him. There was something in his eyes that made her heart want to flutter. A glint in his eyes.

"Yes," Caspian whispered as the others stared at the two frozen aside the rising water.

Aslan secretly smiles unknown to the four humans.

Lucy stared up into Caspian's eyes, waiting for what he was about to say.

"Ever since you came back to Narnia I realized something, Lucy." He knelt down, bringing Lucy with him.

Lucy's heart started to race until it was pounding so hard she could hear it. She hoped Caspian wouldn't hear it. "What?" she whispered.

"I've fallen in love with you." Caspian lowered his eyes to ground then back up to hers.

Lucy felt swimmy-headed and felt like she was about to swoon if she hadn't been practically sitting down with Caspian's arms around her. "I-," she started, eyes staring into his. She couldn't look away.

Ever since she surfaced the ocean water and Caspian had saved her at her return to Narnia she seemed to look at him with different eyes. She realized how handsome he was and how ugly she felt next to Susan. Oh she had wished so much she could have looked like Susan. She immediately found her own self falling for King Caspian X.

The thought of him finding himself a Queen nearly drove her crazy to the point she had to ask him. And when he told her no one her heart nearly leapt to her throat.

She tried to keep away from him knowing he couldn't feel anything for her when he possibly still loved Susan. Now he was proclaiming love for her to her at most astonishment.

"Yo—you're in love with me?" Lucy stammered, feeling faint.

Caspian nodded with a small smile, "Yes my beautiful Lucy."

Lucy took a sharp intake of breath," You called me beautiful," she cried, feeling tears threatening to go down her cheeks. No one had called her that. Never…

Caspian touched her cheek, "Of course," love filling his eyes.

"I—I love you too. Ever since you saved me from drowning when Edmund, Eustace, and I returned to Narnia," Lucy gasped slightly. A humiliating tear fell down her face.

"Don't cry," Caspian gently wiped the tear with his thumb.

But Lucy did, not being able to help herself.

"Sssh," Caspian cradled her in his arms and pressed his lips to her hair.

"Oh, Caspian," Lucy hiccupped slightly as she finally got her bearings a few minutes later. She laughed at her silliness of laughing like a ninny in front of a King of Narnia.

"Please, stay with me," Caspian pleaded as he rose up onto his feet with her.

"I can't. Caspian my family," Lucy said, feeling her heart torn in half.

"Start a family with me," Caspian took her hand in his and placed it to his cheek.

Lucy looked over to Edmund and Eustace standing over to the side waiting for her. Aslan stood behind her.

She looked back up into Caspian's face and with a shaky voice said softly, "We will see each other again soon. And then we can be together. The time isn't right, Caspian," Lucy placed her own hand on his cheek.

Caspian closed his eyes and Lucy saw a tear escape from his left eye.

Fighting tears of her own Lucy kissed his tear away. "I love you dear Caspian." She stepped away from him and was about to turn back when Caspian grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back to him.

Caspian stooped down and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. "I'll wait for you. In Aslan's Country. I'll wait for you to enter. I love you, Lucy," he cried.

"It's time," Aslan's voice announced with a sad tone.

Lucy closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against Caspian's chest.

She had just found her first and true love and was going to be taken from him.

Caspian wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace before pulling her back. "Go now so you can come back to me." He smiled sadly and gave her a firm push forward.

Lucy took a dreaded step back and turned back to her brother and cousin. "Ready," she choked. She could have chosen to stay with Caspian but she knew she had to stay with her family.

Together the three went through the water never to return until death.


End file.
